bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route P13
London Buses route P13 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Streatham and New Cross Gate, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route P13 commenced operation on 19 November 1988 between Peckham Garage and Pepys Estate Pepys Park via Queens Road - Asylum Road - Ilderton Road - South Bermondsey. Surrey Quays Shopping Centre - Plough Way - Grove Street - Bowditch - Longshore as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Central from their Peckham (PM) garage using Optare StarRiders. On 27 April 1991, the route was rerouted between Galleywall Road and Surrey Quays via Southwark Park Road and Lower Road instead of Galleywall Road and Rotherhithe New Road. At the same time, the route was withdrawn between Surrey Quays and Pepys Estate, this section was replaced by new route 199. On 12 March 1994, the route was extended from Peckham to Forest Hill replacing part of withdrawn P2. On 29 April 1995, the route was extended from Lordship Lane to Streatham replacing part of the withdrawn route 115. On 27 January 1996, the route was diverted between Goose Green and Dulwich Common via Whately Road, Underhill Road, and Upland Road. On 9 October 1999, the route was retained by London Central with Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and was diverted via Canada Water Bus Station. On 29 April 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and a Sunday service was introduced. On 11 February 2003, the route was re-routed towards Surrey Quays direct from Southwark Park Road into Jamaica Road, instead of double running via St. James's Road roundabout. On 9 October 2004, the route passed to Travel London operating from their Walworth (WL) garage with brand new 8.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced and was diverted at Old Kent Road to New Cross, the withdrawn section was replaced by revised route P12. On 6 May 2006, the route was altered in the East Dulwich area to run via Pytchley Road instead of Grove Hill Road and Malfort Road / Bromar Road. On 7 October 2006, the allocation was transferred to Beddington Cross (BC) garage. In May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 10 October 2009, the route was retained by Abellio London and was rerouted to run direct along Queens Road to New Cross instead of Asylum Road and Old Kent Road. On 15 August 2011, the Streatham terminal was changed to new stand at Streatham Station. In February 2015, the 8.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by 9.3m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and 9.3m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 8 October 2016, the route was retained by Abellio London with brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds introduced. On 2 December 2017, the allocation was transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. Current Route Route P13 operates via these primary locations: *Streatham Bus Station *Streatham Hill Station *Tulse Hill Station *Dulwich Common *East Dulwich Station *East Dulwich Sainsbury's *Peckham Rye Station *Peckham Bus Station *Queen's Road Peckham Station *New Cross Gate Sainsburys (for New Cross Gate Station) External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) P13